


Running for Happiness

by snowkatze



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, M/M, sort of a different take on the ending of carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkatze/pseuds/snowkatze
Summary: If Simon has to decide who to save, is he going to chose Agatha or Baz?





	Running for Happiness

They were running through the castle as fast as they could. It was a matter of life and death, so none of them was thinking straight. Simon couldn’t stop thinking about Agatha. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. If he didn’t save her now, it was his fault. If she died now because Simon didn’t rescue her, then how was he supposed to carry on? Somebody was keeping her hostage. It was some trick, some way to lure Simon into a trap but he didn’t care. He had neither plan nor fear. He just ran. And if he had to go off to save her, so be it. He would do anything to protect his friends. His heart was beating fast and since all his thoughts revolved around Agatha, he barely noticed that the cause of that was not only the running but also the unexpected hand holding. He was holding hands. _With Baz._ Somewhen Baz had grabbed his hand and he hadn’t let go since. Simon was glad he didn’t have to think about it because their priority was saving Agatha.

Soon the adrenaline was drowning all his sorrows. He felt his own sweaty skin against Baz’. The cold of Baz’ fingers was weirdly reassuring. They ran along the corridors, Simon kept dragging Baz with him. It was strange seeing the place deserted as it was. Simon tried desperately forming thoughts in his head, any sort of plan. But there was nothing. There never had been anything. He would just do what he always did: Storm in and leave a mess behind. Because that was just what would happen in order to save the ones he loved. He would let his magic do the trick and he was never able to control it. Unless… Now that Baz was here… maybe they could do it together. Together they were stronger than ever before.

Maybe they were right. Maybe he was sucking the magic out of this world. But he started to think that it was worth the price for his friends. If he had to take the magic out of this world in order to save them, he would do it. Baz gave his hand a squeeze and they almost reached the room in which Agatha was supposed to be when suddenly a figure was blocking the way.

Baz slowed down a little, staring straight ahead. He was standing there. Grinning, like he had any reason for happiness.

“Here you are again. I’m hungry. And you can help me get what I want.”

Simon called for the sword of mages, trying to shield himself. The little red ball was bouncing in the humdrum’s hand. Baz started to feel sick at the sight of him and he let carefully go of Simon’s hand. Immediately, he felt like something was missing. But he had to get over that. In his head, he placed the pieces together. He knew what was going on. He was aware where this was heading. This was his chance.

His chance of bravery for once in his life.

The one time he wouldn’t be a disappointed. His familiy would still hate him for it, for his betrayel, but he wasn’t loyal to them. Not any more. He was finally going to be loyal to himself. Be the person he had wished to be for such a long time. Maybe even someone his mother could be proud of.

These thoughts strengthened Baz as he stepped forward, making his decision. Agatha was in danger.

“Simon, I’ll distract him and you run, understand? I’ll hold him off for as long as I can,” Baz insisted. The boy, looking so much like the Simon Baz fell in love with, moved towards them, seemingly not at all in a hurry. He looked so childish and innocent, it was hard to believe he was dangerous.

“What?” Simon asked in confusion. “I’m not leaving you here.”

He lifted his sword towards the humdrum but the little boy was unafraid.

“Just go.”

“What if you die?”  
“It’s either me or Agatha, Simon.”

Baz was sure that they both knew which choice the glorious chosen one would make. It was his destiny.

“It’s fine,” Baz managed to smile at him, “really. It’s okay. This is the right thing.”  
Yes. Finally. Finally Baz could do something right.

“I know that you still love her. And I know that you love her more than me,” _\- If you love me at all -_ “so run for it. Please, be happy. I’ve got your back. Always. I can do this.”

For a moment, none of them said a word. He had to decide quick. In one weak second Baz hoped that Simon would stay. They stared at each other for a painfully long time. Then Simon looked away and Baz’ heart broke.

Without another word, Simon rounded the corner, towards Agatha.

_His big love. Who’d have thought that it would come down to this? He gets the girl eventually. And in a way, it’s him who kills me. But that’s fine. Because he’ll finally get his happy ending. It’s not me and it never was. But that’s fine with me. As long as he gets it._

Baz smiled slowly. The humdrum stepped further towards him.

“Hello, then,” Baz murmured. “You know, I kind of missed that red ball.”

After that, he raised his wand, making himself ready. “Let’s get this done.”  
He took a step towards the little boy. No, not a little boy. Just a hole, after all, that wanted to be filled.

“Good bye, Simon.”

 

Simon entered the room breathless. It was the mage’s office. Simon’s gaze flew over the old furniture and papers that were spread all over the place. Then he saw Agatha laying on the ground. He quickly checked up on her and knew she was alive, only unconscious.

Who had done this to her? Who was using his friends against him?

“Love has always been a sign of weakness. I’d never let it stop me. But I know that you would.”

Simon froze and his heart skipped a beat. He recognized that voice.

“You?” he whispered disbelievingly. “Why?”

“You have been a disappointment to me. I thought you could handle the power. But you can’t and that means I must take it upon me.”  
“What?”  
“I’m sorry, Simon. I’m really, truly sorry. But you won’t survive this night.”

“What are you talking about? Why did you lure me here? Is this some sort of test?”  
“Oh, there have been plenty of tests. Whenever the humdrum attacked, there was a test for you. And guess what – you failed.”

“But-”  
“You were supposed to be this world’s saviour but it looks like you’re just another bug in this universe that needs to be destroyed.”  
Only slowly Simon realized the threat that the mage – the person he had looked up to and honoured – had become. He drew a quick glance at his sword and immediately knew that he wouldn’t use it. He couldn’t. Not the mage. He dropped the sword. So it would have to end this way. Not through the humdrum, not through Baz. Through a person that had almost been like a father to him. But not quite.

He wouldn’t defend himself. He already felt defeated.

“Are you going to let her live?” he chocked put, referring to Agatha.

“No… She’s a witness and I need her blood.”  
That made Simon look up. No. Not her. And what would the mage do to Baz? Determined, Simon picked up the sword. He wouldn’t let the world down. If he could only injure the mage enough to make him incapable of hurting anyone…

Suddenly Simon made out a movement in the corner of his eye. It was the humdrum. He was coming for him.

“I’m tired,” he said. “I want this to stop.”

“Me too,” Simon whispered. And suddenly he knew what to do.

Baz came towards him and Simon grabbed his hand.

“Do it,” he whispered.

Baz raised his wand and screamed: “ _ **As still as a statue!**_ ”

The spell froze the mage and he couldn’t move any more. Simon dropped to his knees. He felt dizzy and wanted nothing more than end it all.

“Come here,” he whispered and put his arms around the little boy, holding him tight. “You can have it all. I give it to you.”

He could feel the magic draining out of him. There was nothing left inside of him but emptiness.

 

Things were being taken care of. There were people all around the place, trying to figure out what had happen. Agatha was being taken to the hospital. The people tried to talk to Simon and Baz but decided then that they’d give them a moment of peace before questioning them.

“It’s all gone,” Simon murmured.

“What?”  
“My magic… It’s just gone.”

“Oh, Simon… I’m so sorry.”

He hesitated a moment.

“But… at least you have her now.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You and Agatha… Don’t- Don’t worry about me. I won’t be mad at you or anything. That stupid thing between us… it was silly anyway, wasn’t it? Not like it meant anything.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to be my… boyfriend any more?”  
“I’m saying I wouldn’t mind if you don’t want to.”  
“It meant something to _me_.”

“But… What about Agatha?”  
“Agatha doesn’t want to be with me.”

Baz sighed and looked away. So that’s why Simon put up with him. Because Agatha didn’t want to.

“And I don’t want to be with her.”  
“No?”  
“No. I… I want to be with you. If you let me.”

“Sure…”

Baz blushed and entangled his fingers with Simon’s.

“We’re going to be together,” he whispered. _Forever._


End file.
